The Dark Days
by THGlover55
Summary: This is a prequel to Hunger Games


**Hi! This is my first story. This is origanlly a English short story so it is not that long. I want comments but if you don't have something nice to comment don't post it. Enjoy!**

The Dark Days

I wake up to my 12 year old little sister kicking and crying. Her name is Dalea Thatcher. She is tall with blond hair. Dalea loves animals and always likes to heal people, I guess she gets that from our mother. I wake her up and hug her.

"One of the districts got blown up," she said, "In my dream."

"That will never happen," I respond. But the truth is, it might happen. There are 13 districts and 1 Capitol in the country of Panem. As for me, I am Adeline. I am exactly like my dad, tall, brown hair, and strong. People always say that it is impossible to change my mind. I live with my family in District 12. I have a younger brother named Aspen. My two best friends names are Linnea Tomison and Roy Standridge.

After I finally settled Dalea, I have to go to meet Roy, to go to the only medicine shop in District 12 to see Linnea. I slip out of bed, put my normal clothes on, a pair of jeans a shirt and a jacket. After I am dressed I go outside to find Roy standing there. We always go a back way so he can vent about the Capitol.

"Sorry," I say, "Dalea had a bad dream."

"That's ok," Roy replied. "What was it about?"

"She saw one of the districts was blown up," I said.

"Can she see the future?" Roy joked.

"No," I replied. The Capitol says love and care for us but they really don't. The president of Panem is Stanley Snow. The only district they actually care for is District Two because they are home to peacekeepers and large weapons. District 13 is really angry at the Capitol because District 13 is on the brink of starvation. There has been talk of rebellion throughout the districts, and if there is a rebellion I have no doubt that Roy will be helping with it. He is the oldest child in his family of six. Roy's father died five years ago, so he has been providing for his family ever since.

We arrive at the medicine shop, and Linnea is there waiting for us. Linnea has one older sister and a younger brother. Her family's medicine is on Main Street. Since today is Saturday, there is no school but this happens to be the Saturday that everyone in all the districts meet in front of their districts' Hall of Justice. Mrs. Tomison invites us in for breakfast which is strawberries and oats.

"What the meeting going to be about?" asked Mr. Tomison.

"Rebellion," said Roy, of course. We all hang out till about 12:00, and Roy and I decide we should go home because we have to be at the Hall of Justice at 1:00.

When I get home, my mom has my clothes laid out because you always wear your best clothes to these meetings. When we are all ready, we head out. When we get there, they confirm who we are because it is mandatory to attend these meetings. You sit by your last name, so we find the T section. Rosalie, a girl in my grade at school who also sits with me at lunch does the announcing. She reads the death poll from the last three weeks. Wow! 54 dead just in District 12. She also tells us about a train from the Capitol bringing medicine. All of a sudden, BOOM! BANG! Bombs!

Chaos was breaking out. I tried to find my friends, but we were running to the woods. Luckily, it looked like all the bombing was over. I was comforting a crying Dalea, but the only thing I could think about is Roy and his four younger siblings. We get to the gate of the woods. I realize this is not everyone in District 12 and there was only one thought that entered my mind; they died. I heard someone shout, "Adeline" and find Roy and Linnea helping him. Right then, I realize us three are going to have to help us survive. I have snuck out to the woods many times. One time I did not come home for a week. Roy has been raising his family since he was 11, and Adeline has worked in the medicine shop since she was five and is a healer. I also realize we are not the only District being attacked.

I make an announcement that Roy, Linnea, and I are going to the train station and Hall of Justice to see the destruction.

"If my office is not destroyed, you should get the TV to see the Capitol's broadcast," Mr. Mayor suggests.

"We will," I respond. On our way there, and when we get there, we see the ones that didn't make it to the gate. When we get there, we see that the train station has been completely destroyed. We go in to the Hall of Justice, which has some damage, but we go to Mr. Mayor's office and find the TV. This TV can work anywhere and anytime. We go back to the district gate and find the ones that made it.

I make an announcement on what we saw. When we turn on the TV, we see footage from every district. Out of nowhere Rosalie asks, "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to fight!" Roy replied. "He killed my father." President Snow invited Roy's dad and ended up shooting him. We talked and devised a plane, but we needed all the districts on board. Mr. Mayor has a device to call the other districts with sound and video. We called all the districts. Some agreed easily like 13, and other we had a harder time such as 2. Our plane was to surround and attack City Circle. President Snow has unfairly treated us, so we will rebel. My question was why they originally bombed the districts. Well, that was answered. It turns out that District 13 didn't fill their train with graphite and nuclear weapons. District Three planned to pick up everyone in the districts that survived the bombing. We see the hover craft, and I am put in charge of District 12. Linnea and Roy help people who lost family, especially the children. My mom, sister, Linnea, and her family are healers so when we get on the hovercraft, they set to work healing those who were injured.

When we arrived in District 3, they ask for the leader of District 12.

"That would be Adeline," Mr. Mayor said. They take me away where all the district leaders met. It turns out we were the last to arrive. The leader of this whole rebellion is from District Three. His name is Jago. He is tall, muscular, and seems like a very honest person. All the district leaders agreed we are going to attack City Circle by using the back streets. I had to memorize District 12's route tonight to lead the troops in battle tomorrow. Each person who came here is getting fit with a weapon. The children won't be fighting, and some healers like my mom will be staying back to help the injured. It is time for me to get a weapon, and it turns out I am very good with a bow and arrow. Linnea, her family except her dad, my mom, and sister will be staying back.

I wake the next morning and eat breakfast. The district leaders meet one last time to finalize the plan. I get in my amour for battle. My dad and Roy agreed to help me lead. The weapons people give me a headset. I say good bye to my friends and family, hopefully not for the last time. When all of District 12 gets to the gates of District Three we start to the Capitol. When we get to the Capitol, we find our back street.

We walk about a mile, then I see people up ahead.

I hear Jago's voice in my headset, "Do you see them too?"

"Yes!" I respond. When I get a little closer, I see they are Capitol solders.

"Attack!" I hear Jago say. I relay the message back to my army, and they immediately start fighting. I look all around me and see fallen soldiers and soon realize we are no match for the Capitol Army.

I think Jago had the same ideas because he soon says, "Retreat!" My army immediately follows the instructions. We make it back to District Three with fewer soldiers, but at least we still have some. We all go to the hospital to get checked out. Once I am released, I am instructed to go to the meeting room.

I learn a lot of information like the Capitol knows of the attack and how they learned. Apparently, the Capitol created mutts called jabberjays, and they listen to our conversations and replay them for the Capitol. We decide to send a false message with the jabberjays saying we will go above ground, but we will really be using the underground tunnels. We broke up City Circle in to 13 quadrants for each district. We sent the message with the jabberjays and will be attacking tomorrow. I will be fighting and leading District 12 along with my dad, Roy, even Rosalie will be fighting.

I wake up, and I have our underground tunnel route memorized. Right before we were about to leave, Jago secretly told me, "Kill him." Before I knew it, we were in the underground tunnels, but the only thing I could think of are Jago's words when we are almost at City Circle, I realize what he means. I need to find and kill President Snow. I now know what to do. When we are invading City Circle, I need to get in to the mansion and find Snow.

"Are you ready?" Jago asks. I immediately jump out of my trance to remember the headset. I have to think about it, but then I see we are approaching our designated ladder, and I respond, "Yes."

"Attack!" I hear Jago say. We all start climbing the ladder, and once we get there, we have the edge over the Capitol soldiers. I shot arrows, and every shot killed. Unfortunately, others were not so trained. Once all the chaos started, I slipped away. I was able to take down the soldiers at the gate and door of the mansion. I could hear sounds from the battle outside. The president's mansion is huge. I don't know how I will ever find him. I wander around, go up and down stairs. I open a door, and there he is staring straight at me.

We stand there for a while. His lips red as blood, hair white as snow. It looks like he is standing in a rose garden. I slowly walk towards him, with an arrow loaded.

"I suppose you came to kill me," he finally says.

"You're correct," I respond.

"Why don't you kill me?" he asks. "I'm an open target. That is a good question; why don't I kill him. The answer comes to me; this is too easy. I expected him to have all sorts of protection. I let my arrow go, and it hit him straight in the heart. I whisper, "Bye Snow." I place a white rose next to him.

I quickly flee to the battle. When I get outside, I see dead bodies everywhere, and the troops descending. I find Jago. I tell him I killed Snow. He congratulates me but quickly tells me we lost many fighters.

"Get back to your troops," Jago says sternly. I find the District 12 troops. I see Roy and run to him.

"I killed Snow," I say.

"He died," Roy replied in a stern sentimental voice. "Your father died Adeline."

I wake up in the hospital to find Linnea standing next to me and Roy sitting next to me. "You collapsed after I told you your dad died," Roy said.

"We are really sorry, Adeline," Linnea comforted.

"Where are my mom and sister?" I asked.

"They are in their room. I can get them for you," Linnea responded.

"Please," is all I can slip out.

After Linnea leaves, it is just Roy and me. "Who else died?" I ask.

"Rosalie," Roy responded. I let a tear slip out. Linnea comes back in with my mom and sister. Roy and Linnea step out to give us space. As soon as they leave, we all start bawling. We talk about him and how much we love him. Since it is late, we decide to go to bed. I stay at the hospital as they go back to their room.

The next morning we go back to District 12. There is still damage, but we will survive. The shocking thing is there is mandatory TV watching tonight at 6:30. When it is time, we turn on the TV and what we see is shocking. There is a new president of Panem, his name is Cornelius Snow. The grandson of Stanley Snow, the man I killed. If that wasn't bad enough, District 13 has been nuclear bombed. There is no more District 13. I am speechless. They told us to stay tuned for one more message.

It came back on with our new president Cornelius Snow. He opened up an envelope and read, "From the Treaty of Treason: In penance for their uprising, each district must offer a male and female between the age of 12 and 18 at a public "Reaping." These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol. And then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death, until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games."

**Thanks! Nice Comments Please!**


End file.
